


A Tale Of The Un-Expected.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, McKirk., Regret, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: ...With a sting... in the tail...Based around a scene from TOS episode: Space Seed.Could a seed sown in secrecy...Flourish into a..seedy affair?...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> For showing support and interest in this story, and others.

At the formal celebrations Jim takes Bones to one side for a private moment.

Quotes: "Bones, just how strongly attractive is he?"  
"Well Jim, he has magnetism, almost electric you've felt it, and it could overpower anyone with a preoccupation with the past."

Unquote:  
Jim worriedly. "Hmm would you by any chance include your good self in this, hypothetical situation Doctor?"

Bones jokingly. "Well Jim, if I were not so desperately in love with you my darlin' I could be a little tempted to partake of his, lets say unique blend of intoxicating charms!"

Jim smirking. "Hmm Bonsey, I am shocked to hear that from you, have I reason to feel a little jealous of the two of you?"

Bones solemnly. "Sorry Jim, I regret I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that answer, give me some space for now please Captain."

Jim worriedly. "Not a chance Bonesy, I love you far too much to let anything or anyone hurt you, or come between us."

Bones sighing. "Very well Jim, come to my cabin later."

Jim caringly. "I will be there Bones."

Later in the cabin, Jim entered anxiously and lay down beside his long time lover on the bed. "Now then my dearest Bones, don't mince words what's really on your mind?"

Bones emotionally. "Well Jim, I feel really bad about this, but whilst I was helping Khan recover earlier in sick bay, he..he..held me at knifepoint and all I could think of to de-fuse the situation was to erm..offer him a more attractive alternative to killing me, which was..kissing me..instead. He gave me a seductive smile, threw down the knife and forced my mouth down onto his power-full lips...I..I.."

Jim cut in swiftly. "Bonsey, is that all? I could have lost you, in my eyes your, unexpected gesture saved us all! Imagine a dangerous man on the rampage, wielding a knife? Just forget it Bones, we are gonna kiss n make up, and REALLY make out! Until I make this nightmare leave your mind completely, and all that's left up there, is all your sweet smooth, southern charm, lying completely sated, in my arms. Even a Doctor needs some tender treatment at times Bonesy!"

Bones grinning. "Well Jim, I'm just lovin' your newly discovered bedside manner! c' mere darlin'."...

The End.


End file.
